


Take Control

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Max didn't like Daniel getting Pole Position in Mexico. What happens when he comes across Daniel's sister in the hotel bar when he can't sleep.





	Take Control

Max was still so angry after missing pole that he couldn’t sleep. The last person he expected to see as he wanders down to the hotel bar at midnight was Daniel's sister. It’s so easy for him to flirt with her, the idea of annoying Dan by hitting on his sister too much to ignore. He knows she likes him too, she’s already drunkenly confessed that to him at one of the previous Red Bull parties. It doesn’t take long for him to drop hints about spending the night together but he’s surprised at just how quickly she agrees. Max thinks to himself that maybe this might be the best way to relax after a stressful day.

As soon as the door to his room shuts, he pushes her against the wall and hungrily kisses her. It’s a frantic lustful kiss, one that is pure passion without any other feelings. He attacks her tongue with his, enjoying the drawn out groan of pleasure she gives when he does. Trailing his mouth down her neck he sucks an angry mark into her skin, deliberately way above her collar of her shirt. A frisson of heat courses through him at the thought of her having to explain to her brother just who did it.

Max pulls open her shirt before sliding it off. Working his arms around her back he unclasps her bra before chucking it behind him. As soon as her breasts are free he uses both hands to knead the soft flesh, working on making her moan even more. Leaning forward he takes one erect nipple into his mouth and bites down on it hard. The scream she makes at the contact is enough to make his cock twitch and press against the confines of his jeans. He continues to bite and suck each nipple in turn as he frees himself, pulling his jeans and boxers down just enough to leave them hanging dangerously on his muscular thighs.

Removing his mouth from her breasts he takes the time to watch her, she’s breathless and panting, eyes closed as she desperately tries to grasp at his shoulders. Max runs his tongue down the curve of her body, inching closer towards her centre. He pulls at her trousers dragging them off, his tongue following the same pattern down her leg. Once out of them, he repeats his actions on her knickers until she stands naked before him. Dropping to his knees he parts her legs, and groans at the sight of how wet she is already. He continues to tease her, pressing gentle kisses on her thighs, ignoring the one place she's now desperate to be touched.

Waiting until she threads her hands in his hair and begs him, he moves his mouth towards her aching centre and swipes his tongue across it. The needy moan she makes at the contact almost makes him come straight away. He hesitates a second to compose himself before launching back at her and flicking his tongue across her clit. He sets a furious pace, thrusting his tongue into her as fast and as deep he can. Her drawn out groan of pleasure get louder as she hurtles towards her release. Nudging his nose against her clit is enough for her orgasm to take over and she screams his name as she comes. Max pulls away and licks his lips, enjoying the taste of her.

As he stands he orders her to get onto the bed. She doesn’t hesitate and shakily takes a seat on the edge. Max removes his clothes as he follows her and stands before her. His hard cock is begging for attention so he moves closer to her mouth and demands, “Suck me off.” As her warm mouth closes around his length he wastes no time to thrust towards the back of her throat. He continues to relentlessly fuck her mouth, giving no other thought to anything but how good she feels around him. Max starts to feel the glorious pressure of his own release building so abruptly pulls away. He’s got more plans than to just come in her mouth.

She looks up at him expectantly, waiting for his next command. He realises she is loving him being in control, her breath hitches as he orders her again, “On your hands and knees. Now.” She turns around, glancing back at him over her shoulder as she does. He takes the time to appreciate her like this. Running his hands over her skin has her moaning in desire. When he gives her ass a firm smack, she screams his name as she writhes in pleasure. Watching as his handprint appears on her porcelain skin he asks “Did you enjoy that Princess?” When she moans out a drawn out yes he slaps his hand across her other cheek, harder than before. She drops her head onto the bed beneath her pushing her ass closer to him. He can hear her muffled pleas begging him to hurry up and take her.

As he lines himself at her entrance, he huskily tells her, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling it for weeks.” Giving no warning he pushes into the hilt and sets a hard unforgiving pace. He’s still angry so channels this into every thrust. She’s a incoherent mess beneath him, desperately trying to muffle her needy moans. Max wants the whole hotel to know what they’re doing, he doesn't care about anything other than making Daniel pay for his celebrations. He reaches for her hair, glad she has it tied in a long braid, wrapping his hand around it and yanking her head up. Stopping his thrusts whilst deep inside her, he holds her in place, “No sweetheart if I don’t hear you I won’t let you come.”

She whimpers in pleasure, he gently rolls his hips and she groans loudly at the contact. “Good girl. Now let me hear you.” Keeping his hand in her hair, he resumes his frantic fucking. The change in her is immediate, she doesn't stop moaning words of encouragement mixed in with profanities. He continues pressing deep inside her, more violent than before. With every thrust the bed moves beneath them hitting the wall, the sound echoing around the room. He feels the familiar sensations of heat beginning deep within him, the thought of Daniel being next door and hearing this makes him rush to his completion faster than it should.

Glancing down at her, Max can see her desperately grasping at the sheets beneath her, pushing back against him. Realising she’s on the edge of falling apart, he reaches for her clit and rubs hard against it. She shudders beneath him and shatters as the most intense orgasm takes over her, screaming his name as she comes. It’s enough to make Max follow suit pushing one last time deep inside her before coming with a loud grunt. Pulling out of her He collapses on the bed next to her, “Fuck that was good.” He knows he should probably be checking she’s alright but he can feel the pull of sleep taking over. As he can hear her steady breathing next to him, he succumbs thinking he'll sort everything out in the morning.

When he wakes he’s unsurprisingly alone, the bed next to him cold. He’s about to make his way to the circuit when he notices one of her earrings caught up in the sheets. Max realises it’s part of a set Daniel had made especially for her so pops it in his pocket to give back to her. She’s nowhere to be seen at the circuit, again he’s not that surprised. In their pre-race briefing Max feels his anger building again, Daniel behaves like he’s already won this race. He’s already made a few quips about screwing and Max being too tired after his previous nights antics, that it’s getting on his nerves. Max can’t help himself he waits until they’re just about to make their way to the grid when he calls Daniel to the side. “Hey man I’ve been trying to find your sister but I keep missing her. Can you give this back to her? She left it in my room last night.” Handing the earring to him Max watches the look of shock appear on Daniel’s face. As he walks away smirking Max knows he’s now got this win in the bag.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Completely made up, mainly cos I like the idea of an angry dominant Max and what he'd get up to.


End file.
